


Yours Sincerely, Harry

by niallinjapan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, laya - Freeform, zigi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallinjapan/pseuds/niallinjapan
Summary: Life is perfect for solo artist, Louis Tomlinson. He's got a very successful album, another world tour coming up, everything is going well for him. That is, until Harry shows up at one of Louis' concerts and ruins everything. Will Louis be able to forgive Harry after what has happened? Or is their relationship really over?
Relationships: Gigi Hadid/Zayn Malik, Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Maya Henry/Liam Payne
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

Louis's POV  
Life's great. I'm doing fucking amazing. I have everything I've ever wanted. A successful solo album? Check. The best fans in the world? Check. A girlfriend? Check. 

I've always dreamed about being a successful solo artist. I mean, after the band split, i never really thought i could make it far. Yet here i am, about to perform in front of 30.000 people. I'm fucking amazing. 

But it feels weird, almost like there's something missing....


	2. Stay Away From Me

"You're up in 2 minutes." John, the stage director says to me. I give him a nod and start preparing myself. Why am i so nervous? It's not like it's my first concert before.

Alright, calm down. Why the fuck are you shaking? I ask myself as i look down and see my hands shaking. Calm the fuck down, it's just one concert, not that big of a deal. I tell myself. I take a deep breath and start walking towards the stage lift and the next thing i know, i'm on the stage and fog start shooting out from every direction. The fans start cheering even louder as the music starts to play. I take a deep breath and start singing.

Is it my imagination?  
Is it something that I'm taking?  
All the smiles that I'm faking  
Everything is great  
Everything is fucking great

I start to walk and hear the fans screaming and cheering as soon as they see me walk out from all of the fog. There are so many people here. It's my first time singing this song live so that must be the reason for it. I brush away all my thoughts and focus on the singing. As i said, its my first time singing this song live and i really don't want to mess it up.

Going out every weekend  
Staring at the stars or the ceiling  
Hollywood friends, got to see them  
Such a good time  
I believe it this time  
Tuesday night  
Glazed over eyes  
Just one more pint or five  
Does it even matter anyway?  
We're dancing on tables  
'Til I'm off my face  
With all of my people  
And it couldn't get better they say  
We're singing "til last call  
And it's all out of tune  
Should be laughing, but there's something wrong  
And it hits you when the lights go on  
Shit, maybe I miss you

I look up to see people cheering and screaming out the lyrics from every direction. The songs finally comes to an end and i take a second to look around me. Fuck, there's a lot of people.

"First of all, i would like to thank every single one of you for buying a ticket to my show, i really appreciate it. Second of all, thank you to everyone who has bought my album, i wouldn't be here without you. This is copy of a copy of a copy."

It's an old curse, dreamers divin' head first  
Broken beaks and dead birds  
Can't get through the glass  
There's no use cryin' over spilled blood  
Carin' only kills love  
A kiss won't bring it back

I know that the first blow hits you cold  
Young man, hush your cries and dry your tears away  
Nothing is original, there's nothing left to say  
You won't be the first or be the last to bleed  
Every broken heart as far as your eye can see  
It's a copy of a copy of a copy  
It's a copy of a copy of a copy

As i look around the ocean of fans, i see a really familiar face. It's pretty hard to see his face clearly from up here but i do know its a male. I try to focus my eyes on his face, trying to figure out who he is. When i finally saw him, i froze- he was looking back at me. It was like my surroundings had gone completely silent and its just me and him in an empty venue, staring at each other.

I feel my eyes getting heavy as i run out of stage and into the bathroom in my dressing room. How dare he just show up here when he knows this is one of the most important nights of my life.

After a while, i heard some shouting from outside my dressing room. I couldn't hear what they were saying but i knew it was him. I stayed in the bathroom for a while until i heard a knock on the door. I try to ignore it at first but he just keeps on knocking- clearly not giving up.

"What" i half scream. How could i not? He knows how important this night is and he just ruined it for me by showing up here

"Lou please just open the door and i can explain everything." did he just call me lou?

"Just get out."

"Lou cmon don't be like this." that was it. I stood up and open the door, looking straight in his eyes

"I'm not going to say this again. Leave, harry."


	3. I'm Sorry

Harry's POV  
"Please lou just let me explain why im here." i say backing up so he can get out of the bathroom

"Alright then, talk." he says while crossing his arms

"Lou, i'm really sorry for, for everything. I'm sorry ok, can we just talk and we can make things better." i beg him.

To be perfectly honest, my career has been the best its ever been. But its just been different since louis left. He left me without an explanation and never went back. It was like one moment we were thriving and enjoying life together and the next moment, we're pretty much strangers with a shared past.

"Alright, talk."

"Why'd you leave?" i say looking straight into his eyes. I was being serious, i didn't know why he left. But instead of giving me an answer, he laughed.

"Are you being serious right now?" he looks at me and i look back at him indicating a yes

"You asked me to leave harry!" what?

"You were the one who left at 3 am to a bar, came home drunk and beaten up at 5, and shouted for me to pack my things and leave for almost 1 hour!" w-what? I never told him that. It must've been a mistake i wouldnt say that, I look at him in disbelief

"Leave, harry."

"Lou please-" he cuts me off

"Leave!! Before i call security." he threatens me but i'm not leaving

"No. Not before we figure things out."

"There's nothing to figure out here harry! You fucked up, had a chance to fix it but you didn't take it. That is not my fault! Now leave!" i look at him with teary eyes before finally deciding to give in and leave

//

Louis' POV  
I can't believe him. How could he just show up like that? I brush away my thoughts before i get any more angry. I sit down at the couch in my dressing room to calm down.

_"Breathe, Lou. Its over now, you can relax" he says while massaging my temple and i start to relax with my head laying on his lap. I always calm down whenever he's around, have no idea how that man does it. God, am i in love with him._

_I look up at him and meet his emerald green eyes. Fuck, he's beautiful, i smile at him._

Louis! I snap out of that memory of mine. I can't keep doing this every time i see his face. I should go, i need to get some rest after what happened today.

I walk out of my dressing room with my coat in my hand and meet with my driver, Jessy, just outside the door.

"Hey Jessy" I greet him

"Do you want me to get that for you?" he says referring to the coat i have in my hands.

"Oh yea sure." i hand him my coat

"Oh and i think i'm just going to take my car today Jessy. You can leave early." i tell him and he instantly smiles

"Thank you Mr. Tomlinson."

"Please, call me Louis." I say before i finally greet him goodbye and get in my car. I didn't use security so none of the fans really saw me. I start my car and start driving away.

As i was driving, i suddenly remember the flat me and Harry owns in this city. We bought it in secret after the hiatus happened. We planned on selling it after we broke up but i don't think either of us had the heart to. So we just left it there.

Maybe i should go there, i thought. What? No, i can't go there. What was i thinking? I say as i stop at a red light. Fuck, the weather is miserable tonight. It was just fine this morning, i thought as the light turns green.

The more i thought about it, the more i convinced myself to go to that flat. After a few minutes of driving without a real destination, i finally give in and start driving to the flat.

The ride was peaceful and quiet- the only sound coming from the rain.

I stop and park in front of a mini market to buy some food for the night to bring to the flat. I might as well spend the night. Plus, i don't really famcy hotels anyways. I decide to stay in the car while waiting for people to clear up in front of my car to avoid any fan interactions, if any of them even know me. I'm just trying to be safe, i don't want to be drenched giving a fan an autograph.

Wow, i feel so sorry for those people who have to walk in this weather, i say as i look at the people currently walking on the sidewalk, absolutely drenched. I look closer to the people and notice a very familiar figure. Its definitely a male figure, that's for sure. He's sitting on the small outside table that the mini market has with his hands on his face.

The moment realization structs me in the face, i completely froze. It's Harry.


	4. Good Times

What kind of sick joke is this. Kaylee help me out here. Has he been following me? Even the thought of that brought anger to me. I rush out of my car not giving a single fuck that its raining like hell and i don't have either an umbrella or a raincoat on. 

"What are you doing here?" i scream at him- rain trickling down my face. 

"L-louis?" he stutters, pretending to look oh so shocked

"Oh don't give me that stupid look. I know you've been following me." i say as the rain gets even heavier and you can hear the sound of thunder 

"W-what? I haven't been following you."

"Wow, you really deserve an Oscar for that great acting of yours."

"I'm not lying lou." he has no right to call me that

"Fuck this, i'm leaving." I storm back to my car and start driving off

I can't go back to the hotel like this, i'm drenched. I should just stick with my plan. Buy some food and go to the flat, i thought to myself.

As i start driving, i meet paths with a very familiar looking man, already knowing who he is. I try to ignore it at first but empathy starts flushing over me. I remember how easily he gets sick, maybe i should just stop being a dick and drive him to his hotel. 

I finally make the decision and make a u-turn, going back to the direction where i saw him. 

After a few minutes, i finally caught sight of him. He looks so miserable, and cold. I feel bad for him.

I park right near the sidewalk and roll down my window- water starts getting inside my car.

"Styles!" i scream at him. He turns around almost immediately. Although i can't see very clearly from all the rain, i can see he looks confused.

"Get in the car before i change my mind." 

//

"Where am i driving you again?" i say to break the awkward silence. I'm currently driving with no real destination in the same car as my ex-boyfriend- great.

"Um, you still remember our old flat? I was thinking of just spending the night there." WHAT? no no no he can't go there. If i'm staying there, there's no way he can stay there as well. He can't stay there

"No" i blurted out

"Sorry?" he asks

"You can't stay there."

"Why?" oh god. What am i gonna tell him?

"W-well, cause-" i pause

"You can stay at a hotel!!" i finally continue with a lie

"No its fine, i can just stay there. Just drive me there and you can go to your hotel. I'm sorry for the trouble Louis." i can't go back to the hotel. I'm dripping wet, it'll be way too embarrassing. But where am i gonna go?

"I can't" i blurted out

"What do you mean you can't?" he says looking at me

"Maybe i should just stay in the flat." did i just say that??

"What??" he half screams, making me jump

"Look, i'll sleep at the couch its no big deal. I can't go back to the hotel i'm dripping wet." i say while driving to the flat

"No. You should sleep in our- the bedroom. It's my fault anyways. If it wasn't for me then you wouldn't have been wet and you'd probably be on your way to a hotel.

I sigh, but finally decide to just go with it. In our years of dating, i've never won a single argument with him. Even if i would've said no, he'd 100% still convince me to stay in the bedroom. I chuckle to myself thinking about how stubborn he was. I'll admit, although it was annoying, he does look really cute when he's acting stubborn.

All of a sudden, i feel his eyes on me. Shit, he must've heard me laugh. Dammit.

I decide to keep it cool and just stay silent and keep driving, acting like i did nothing.

//

We finally arrive at the flat and its just the same as we left it. The front of the door looking the same as every other door in the building. Only ours has the number 028 on it. We had to pay extra to get that numbered flat but it was all worth it. 

I still remember the smile Harry had when he saw that number. It was like all the light in the world was in that smile of his. God, i'd be willing to do anything if it means i would get to see that smile one more time. 

"Louis?" he says, pulling me back into reality

"You ok?" he says with his hand on my shoulder, looking worried

"Yea i'm fine." i brush his hand away. I can see his face drops at this action but i act as if i don't care, even if i do.

"Do you have the key?" i ask him

"Yea i have it right here." he pulls out a small key hanging by a keychain. That keychain, i gave him that. 

28th September, it was the day we got this flat. I gave the key to him with that blue and green keychain. 

After a while, he finally manages to unlock the door and we get inside. Nothing has changed. The white couch, still clean as ever. The bathroom door, still full of those stupid Larry stickers we got thrown at in one of our concerts. The fluffy carpet, still in the same spot we left it.

I walk over to the bedroom and slowly open the door, nervousness creeping onto me. 

I enter the bedroom and see our king sized bed. Its still neat. Pillows arranged, sheets tucked, blankets put neatly- i love it. The bedside table, still has that fake plant Harry used to love. He's always said it made the room seem more fresh- whatever the hell that means. 

I look around the room and i realized. The fairy lights.

_"Hazza can we buy fairy lights?" i say to him while leaning on the bedroom door frame, looking at him sitting on the living room couch._

_"Fairy lights? Aren't we a bit too old for that Loubear?" he needs to stop calling me that_

_"Of course not. Fairy lights has no age limit."_

"Louis?" he says making me snap back to reality.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asks me

"I said i'm fine." i reply and rush to the bathroom, slamming the door shut. Shit, i didn't bring clothes. I probably have some in the closet. But i can't go out now, i'll look like a fucking loser

"Louis?" he says, knocking on the door

"What?" i half scream. I can't catch feelings for him again. The best thing to do is to keep my distance. That way he'll start to distance himself from me and we'll be strangers in no time. That's what i want, right?

"I found you s-some clothes. It's the old ones i found in the closet." 

I hesitate for a bit before opening the door and taking the clothes. I close the door once again and stare at the clothes. These aren't mine, they're his.

_"Lou, you need to stop wearing my shirts to bed." he tells me_

_"No. First of all, they're comfortable. Second of all, they smell like you." i smile at him while walking to the bathroom_

_"They're way too big for you." he says while looking at me from the couch_

_"Erm, no they're not." i say to him_

_"Haha yea ok. You can use them."_

_"I wasn't asking for permission."_

_"Wow, someone's sassy today." he chuckles. I reply with a laugh and enter the bathroom to take a bath._

"Good times" i whisper to myself


	5. How Silly

I finish showering and open the bathroom door. The cold air brushes my face, leaving a cool sensation that i've grown to enjoy.

I walk over to the dining area and see Harry cooking something, it smells delicious. I've always loved his cooking but never had the nerve to tell him. I don't know why but it was just hard for me to compliment other people as i wasn't used to it. No one understood that, leading to people assuming i was a rude, disrespectful teenager. But one person understood, that person was Harry.

I walk up to him, now using the clothes he got me.

"Hey" he greeted

"Hey" i avoid his eyes. I'll just make my tea and walk away

"Do you want some?" he says, pointing to the food

"Sure" i pretend to be uninterested even though i know that i'll probably die of hunger if i refuse to eat

He puts the food he made on a plate and gives it to me. But there's only one plate, i look at it with confusion

"Aren't you going to eat?" i say to him, refusing to sit down

"There was only enough food in the store for one plate. I know you're really hungry so you should eat, i'll be fine." Store? He must've went while i was showering

"No. We could just share."

"Lou-"

"No." i cut him off. I already know what he was going to say. He was going to say that i needed the food more than i do and force me into eating it alone.

He sighs but eventually gives up and sits down. I get another pair of dishes and start to divide the food into 2 portions. I give him his plate and sit down. The rest of the dinner was spent in silence.

//

We finish eating and he stands up to do the dishes but i grab the plate out of his hand and start washing it myself

"You should go shower or clean up. I'll wash the dishes"

"Alright, thanks" he gives me a slight smile i dont return and walks away to get clothes from our closet, i suppose.

//

He finally finishes showering and plops down onto the couch. I walk over to him, about to tell him to sleep in the bed. I know how much he hates sleeping in couches. But before i could tell him anything, he's already dozed off. How silly, i give him a slight smile

I walk into the bedroom and shut the door behind me, laying into the cold mattress, my body finally getting the rest it needs. I didn't intend to fall asleep that fast but i did. The next thing i knew was that i woke up to a sound of a boy, screaming. Its Harry's nightmares, i tell myself

I rush out of the bedroom so quickly, not even bothering about the fact that i slammed the door so hard on my way out, waking Harry. He jolts up and although its dark, i can see his eyes looking very red and sweat dripping from his forehead

I kneel down so i could be on his eye level and i hug him. He's shocked by the action but hugs me back after a while. The second his chin touches my shoulder, he immediately bursts into tears. It mustve been a really bad one, i thought

We stay there for a couple of minutes before he calms down and i slowly pull away and walk him to our bedroom and tucking him in comfortably.

Once i finish tucking him in, i start to walk out of the room. But Harry grabs my wrist and holds it tightly before i could even reach the door handle.

"Lou, can you stay with me? Please?" he says, his eyes still swollen from tears. I hesitate a bit before giving him a nod and start to walk to the other side of the bed and going under the blanket.

I keep my head facing to the ceiling, trying to avoid eye contact for what seems like the millionth time today

I try to focus on anything else but the fact that Harry is beside me and soon enough, i start to drift off to sleep, again.

//

I wake up and start to rub my eyes, clearing my vision. I look down and jump in shock.

Harry's arms are around my waist and his head on my chest. My right arm is still underneath his body. Last night......we were cuddling.

I try to move his arm without waking him but obviously i failed. He groans as he feels my body shift to lift up his arms from around my waist.

He rubs his eyes and soon he also came to realization and jumps off me so fast, he almost fell off the bed. Although i was the one trying to get out from his grip, the lost of warmth his touch gave me made my mood go down and i don't know why. Wasn't this what i wanted? To get away from him?

"Morning" he snaps me out of my roller coaster of thoughts and breaks the awkward tension by making the bed.

"Morning. You okay?" I blurt out. I shouldn't have said that. He freezes at the question but then continues to tuck the sheets. But i can sense his uncomfortableness

"Yea, why wouldn't i be." he response half-heartedly. Oh i don't know Harry, maybe because you had a really bad nightmare yesterday that you sobbed into my shirt while hugging me so tight i couldn't breathe.

"Ok, great." i say. I could slice the tension in this room with a knife

I start to walk out of the bedroom, letting him finish making the bed while i go to the kitchen, making both of us toast and a cup of tea.

He comes out of the bedroom, still dressed in his pajamas, and walks up to me.

"You need help?"


	6. Our Past

"No, im fi-" i get cut off by the ringing sound of my phone. I walk to the living room where i put it and saw the screen. It was Eleanor, my girlfriend. Eleanor, this is the person i love, i tell myself. 

"Take it." Harry says from the kitchen while continuing to make the breakfast

"Thanks" i say to him before giving my screen another look and finally picking the call up

"Hey" Eleanor says from the other side of the line

"Hey, what's going on?"

"I need to ask you something. You're not on speaker right?" she sounds angry

"No. Whats going on?"

"Check twitter then call me back." she hangs up almost immediately. Twitter? Whats going on? I open twitter and my eyes immediately widen. 'Harry Styles spotted in Louis Tomlinson's recent concert. What could this mean?' written as the title of the article that now has over a million likes and re-tweets. Oh no no no no no this is bad.

I drop my phone in shock and run to our bedroom. I already know what this means

//

Harry's POV

I hear a thud coming from the living room and rush out of the kitchen

"Louis! Are you okay?" i say running to the living room. I get there and theres no sign of louis

"Louis!" I yell out. I panic and start running around the living room trying to look for louis. What if he's hurt? What if he fell and that was the sound of that thud? What if something bad happened to it?

My thoughts then gets interuppted by an object that i seem to just have stepped on. I take a step back to get a glance of the object and to my surprise, its louis' phone. I pick it up and see that its unlocked. He was on twitter.

I sit down on the couch before starting to see what he's been going to until he dropped his phone. I scroll through it for a while until i saw it, the article.

I rush to our bedroom to see him crying his eyes out, curled in our bed. Although he's much older now, he knows that once management finds out, he's going to be that scared teenage boy that hopes no one would hurt him and his boyfriend, all over again. 

I walk towards the bed and sit down next to him, his body facing me. 

"Lou?" i say as i brush his hair out of his face

"You okay?" i ask. of course he's not, that was a stupid question

"No of course im not harry!" he jolts up and screams. "You know what this means! They're gonna hurt you! They're gonna hurt us!" he continues. Instead of talking, i just give him a hug, letting him cry on my shoulder and cling onto me. 

After a while, he finally calms down and lets go of me. He then tucks himself to bed and pull my arms so i'm laying beside him. He then pulls me into his arms. 

With my head resting on his chest and his chin touching my head, it felt like every single one of my problems completely disappeared. 

"Im sorry." he whispers to me

"For what?" I look at him and tilt my head in confusion

"For yelling at you. I shouldn't have done that" he says- clearly disappointed in himself

"Its okay boobear, you were frustrated. I understand." i smile at him. 

He eventually smiles back but i can still see his disappointment. I remember that about him. Even when things were far from his fault or something bad had happened that wasn't of his doing, he'd still find a way to blame himself. I hated it. I would always try to talk to him and reassure him it wasn't his fault but of course, he'd never believe me. 

"I have an idea" I told him

"Whats that?" he seems curious 

"I can talk to management and reassure them it was just for business purposes."

"You really think they'll believe us doing business together?" he chuckles. "Yea right. I love you but thats just stupid." he, what?

"What?" i ask him. It takes him a while to realize what he's just said but the moment he does, he lets go of me and we're no longer cuddling.

"Sorry i didn't mean it." my heart drops at the statement

"Oh." i say obviously disappointed. I then turn my back on him before exiting the room and decide to lie on the couch instead.

I didn't want to but soon enough, tears started streaming down my face. I really thought he loved me, i should've known better.

//

The day went by so quickly, i thought as i start to close my eyes and eventually fall asleep in the couch. 

The next day, i woke up to a headache and the smell of burnt toast. Louis' probably cooking again, i thought.

I sat up from the couch and walked to the bathroom. After washing my face and brushing my teeth, i went to the kitchen to find louis using an apron and cooking what seems to be eggs, oh no.

"Louis!" i yelled. I saw him jump at the sudden noise and he turned around to see what's happened

"What? What happened? Is there something wrong?"

"Yes. You shouldn't be cooking." i tell him and he gives me a pout as an answer

"What? Why?" he furrowed his brows

"You literally almost burned our kitchen the last time you cooked." i laugh

"Our?" oh no

"I-i uh i- thats not what i meant." i stutter. But after i said that, i saw his smile fade a little, my heart broke at the sight. But he has a girlfriend, i shouldn't be saying things like that anymore. I'm not even sure what we are so that was probably the best thing to say.

A/N: *harry then proceeds to make horse sounds to deny larry

"Oh." he says. We look at each other for some time trying to process the whole thing. 

"Louis.."

"Hm?" he raised his brows

"The egg. Its burning." i chuckle. He immediately turns back around to turn off the stove

"Shit shit shit shit." he says, panicking. I smile at the sight, i miss this. Even if we'll never be same as we were, i at least want to try. It was my fault we broke up. Although i can't even remember what exactly i did. But from Louis' reaction the other day, i can definitely tell i did something wrong.

"Harry? You okay love?" love? i lift my eyebrows in shock

"I-i i didn't mean it like that." he says, flustered 

"I don't mind." i say softly so he wouldn't hear

//

Louis' POV

"I don't mind." i hear him whisper. I smile at his words. But just like every single wattpad fanfic, moments of happiness don't exactly last long and i suddenly remember about the incident of that night.

~flashback~  
 _"Harry you can't fucking blame me for that!!" i screamed at him_

_"How am i not supposed to?? You just broke the only thing keeping our relationship alive!" he spat_

_"You think i wanted to?! You think i just walked up to management willingly and signed a contract that literally says we can't even fucking hug each other??! You really think i'd do that??" i spat back_

_"We could've done something and now the last but of freedom we had is taken away from us!" he yelled. I stayed silent before speaking up, calmly._

_"I did it for you." i stared at the ground_

_"I did everything for you." i said before continuing. "Your career is way more important than me. I can see your talent Hazza. I know you'll have a bright future and i don't want to take that away from you."_

_"No its not Lou! I can handle not having this job but i don't want to lose you!" he cried. Instead of talking, i went up to him and hugged him_

_"You're not going to lose me. Promise." my eyes getting heavy_

_"Hey, don't cry. Please?" i wipe the tears off his face and keep caressing his cheek_

_"I need some fresh air." he storms off the apartment_

_//_

_I wake up to the sound of the front door getting slammed and i jolt up._

_"Harry?" i say. He looks so drunk. He must've had a lot to drink_

_"Go!" he yells at me while pointing to the door_

_"What? H-harry cmon i'll get you to bed." i stutter_

_"No! Go!!" he screams louder this time and i feel my eyes getting heavy with tears_

_"W-what?" i say as tears start streaming down my face_

_"Just go!!" he yells and i finally give in. I pack my things in a suitcase and leave the apartment with tears still pouring down my face_

_//_

_Harry's POV_

_"I need some fresh air." i say and storm out of our apartment. It's valentines day and this just had to happen now. Ao3 really just doesn't want me to be happy._

_I walk down to the local bar and start to drink everything the bartender made for that 100 dollars i gave him._

_Soon enough, i got drunk. I tried to make my way back home when these two cars pulled up and 5 men, each holding a knife got out and started demanding my money while holding me at knifepoint._

_Of course, i gave it to them. But as they were leaving, one of the men gave me an odd look that sent shivers down my spine._

_I rushed home and opened the front door to our apartment, slamming the door shut._

_"Harry?" my boyfriend says worriedly_

_"Go!" i yell at him. I don't want him any near those men. From what i saw, they drove away to the same direction our apartment is and i don't want them to hurt Louis if they ever did find us._

_"What? Harry cmon i'll get you to bed." he says_

_"No! Go!" i demand him_

_"W-what?" he says and i immediately see his eyes filling up with tears_

_"Just go!!" i yell and he finally storms out. I understand that yelling at him wasn't the best option but it was the only way he'd listen to me. I'm just trying to keep him safe._

_//_

_"Please don't hurt him." i beg him as i hear Louis' muffled screams from the other room_

_"Please!! I'll give you anything. If you want money i can give it to you just give me a number but please just don't hurt him." i cry out_

_"Oh i'm not doing this for the money. I'm doing this to get rid of f*ggots like you." he smirks_

_"Please just release us. I swear we'll never be on your way again just please don't do this. We're humans too, please. I have a family, he does too. Please don't do this." i beg him_

_"Oh please you guys are so dramatic. Don't think your begging is going to do you any good." he says and walks behind me to undo my handcuffs_

_He grabs me by my shoulder and pushes me to the other room. As soon as i saw him, i scream for help_

_"Please don't do this. Please!!!" i cry harder_

_"Now you're going to see what people like you deserve." he says and holds my chin so i can see Louis._

_He's kneeling on the ground with handcuffs while 2 men held him down and another holding gun up to his head._

_"No!! No!! PLEASE!!!" i cry. But it wasn't any good. I saw Louis gave me a weak smile as he mouthed "its going to be okay". A tear trickled down his face as he closed his eyes for the last time and i saw the man pull the trigger_


End file.
